


Book of Friendship

by Gracefully_Gross



Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Multi, Murder, Painting with blood, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully_Gross/pseuds/Gracefully_Gross
Summary: A collection of stories, using my friends from school, based on vocaloid songs





	Book of Friendship

Possum watched in horror as his siblings fell to their knees. His eldest sister, Madison, coughed up a pint of her own blood. His youngest sister, Destiney, spewed fire from her open mouth. Pressing his back against a nearby wall. His stomach suddenly dropped as hundreds of small objects crawled up his throat. Placing a hand over his mouth, Possum watched as a flurry of  arctic blue beads slipped between the spaces of his cream colored fingers. He heaved heavily, slowly sliding down the charred wall behind him. His body shook as an odd chill ran up and down his spine.

“Help us,” Madison groaned, reaching out for her brother. “It hurts so much.”

Moving away from his begging sister, Possum felt a clawed hand on his shoulder, Possum looked up before freezing with fear and panic. His heart stopped mid beat and his blood froze solid. Standing behind him was a tall figure clad in a black robe. Their short black bangs covered their eyes, but Possum could still feel them staring into his soul. A gentle chuckle left the creature’s mouth as they turned Possum’s attention back to his squirming sisters. 

“Watch,” the creature spoke, their voice breathy and soft.

Possum watched as his sister’s head burst into flame. A shrill scream escaped Madison’s mouth as she rolled around in a pool of her own blood, desperately trying to extinguish the flames. Destiney attempted to help her older sibling, but she only made things worse. A waterfall of tears gushed from Possum’s eyes as he watched his family suffer. He tried to turn his head, tried to look away, but the figure behind him kept his head in place.

“Why are you doing this,” he cried. “Let me help them, please.”

“Watch!” The figure’s tone was much firmer than last time, but their voice was still soft.

Possum didn’t want to watch, but he no other choice. His sister’s bodies had now fallen limp on the floor, but they were still breathing. The skin on Madison’s face was starting to slide off of her skull, causing Possum to vomit another handful of glass beads. He was now begging, pleading, to be let go. He so desperately wanted to run over to his sisters and cradle them in his arms. He couldn’t stand being tortured like this anymore. Destiney looked up at Possum, her eyes gleaming with tears, before her pupils seemingly disappeared. Her body dropped on top of Madison’s, quivering slightly. Possum couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Breaking free from the grasp of the figure behind him, Possum moved over to his now dead sisters. He felt a lump form in his throat as he tried not to break down in tears. His couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t feel anything. The entire world collapsed into nothingness around him.

“Why?” he whimpered. “Why? Why? Why!” 

The figure grabbed onto Possum’s hand and slowly dragged him away from the bodies. He was still screaming and crying, but didn’t resist. Allowing himself to be dragged away, Possum’s slowly shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing in the same room as before with his now living sisters. Both of them crashed down to their knees, crying in pain. Madison coughed up a river of her own blood. Destiney coughed up fire. And Possum cough up blue glass beads. The figure stood alone in the shadows, smirking evilly.


End file.
